


Lights On

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock reads 3AM and Dick wanders into the unlit kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights On

The clanging comes from the kitchen, and Dick opens up one tired eye and stares at the ceiling. He’s feeling disorientated, and nothing’s really coming into focus, but he’s already pulling himself out of bed and padding out into the living room. He squints into the unlit kitchen and clicks his tongue.

“Ever heard of turning on the light, Jay?”

“Nah. Didn’t you already know, Dickiebird? I’m part bat. Bats can see in the dark.” The water in the sink runs, and the cupboards open up.

“Yeah, but you’re not a bat,” Dick laughs, making his way carefully toward the kitchen.

“Then what am I?”

“You’re Jason. My Jaybird.”

“Yours?” The coffee machine starts to boil up the water. 

Dick flushes, glad for the dark. “Yeah. As in my little brother.”

A snort. “Nice save. Too bad it’s beyond saving. Like me.”

“Jason, please don’t do that. It’s late. It’s-“

“The middle of the night. Best time for heartfelt conversation.”

“C’mon, stop the coffee maker and let’s get to bed.” Dick frowns at the lack of response. “Jason?”

He flicks on the light switch, and the lights blind him, washing the kitchen in bright white. The coffee machine is untouched, the sink is dry and bare, and Dick’s pills are still sitting at the table, with the glass of water he set out earlier.

Dick closes his eyes, and tries to remember to breathe. He doesn’t look at the picture of him and Jason on their camping trip as he passes the fridge.

Two pills every six hours, the doctor says.

But Dick’s been taking three. Sometimes four. This time, he decides to dial back the dosage.

The pain is bad, but missing Jason is worse.

He doesn’t need the pills to help him see the dead Robin; he already sees him everywhere.


End file.
